stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy Hinojosa
Stacy Hinojosa also known as is an American YouTube content creator known for her popular gaming channel StacyPlays '''(also knows as Stacysays') and vlogging channel ''Stacyvlogs'. She tends to show appreciation for her fans, calling them "Potato Flakes," and selects and shows their submitted fanart in her popular series, Dogcraft. She is also a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as being a writer, Gamer, Milk Aficionado, producer, and being a photographer. Stacy also takes care of her parents dog Polly. Personal life Stacy was born on August 23, 1983 and she currently lives in Utah with her two dogs Page and Molly. She spent some of her childhood growing up in Germany. She has also moved to Los Angeles working with various celebrities and companies, including Teen.com. While working at Teen.com, she met her best friend LDshawdowlady, and the two eventually started playing Minecraft together. After deciding to move on from Teen.com, she focused mainly on her gaming channel. Because she did not work in Los Angeles anymore, she moved to Salt Lake City, Utah, for the benefit of her dogs. Milk Main Article: Milk '''Milk is a white drink rich in fat and protein. The drink has become a popular trademark and icon of Stacy's channel, with Stacy consistently expressing her love of the drink and traditionally carries a bucket of milk in her Minecraft inventory. StacyPlays Main Article: Stacy's Youtube Channel Stacy created the StacyPlays channel on March 10th, 2013, for the sole purpose of communicating with her and Joey Graceffa's fans, but she eventually decided to upload Minecraft videos to her channel. The channel recently reached over 700,000 subscribers. Her channel was originally partnered with Alloy Digital and is currently partnered with Maker Studios. Dogcraft Main article: Dogcraft Dogcraft is a modded single-player survival series where Stacy rescues dogs and creates many dog-themed builds. Dogcraft is notable for being Stacy's most popular series, and the first episode is the most watched video on her channel. In most episodes of Dogcraft, Stacy breeds a dalmatian puppy and names it after a viewer in hopes of eventually getting 101 dalmatians. Usually, at the beginning of the episode Stacy goes to her Minecraft Art Gallery and showcases fan art sent from fans. Cake Quest Main article: Cake Quest Cake Quest is a survival series featuring Squaishey quack. They crash landed on a space cake which had been using sheep for sprinkles. The two are on a quest to save the sheep that are in a factory to the north. Aside from the main task of rescuing the sprinkles, Stacy and Squaishey farmed for food and also created most of their resources for tools such as a cobblestone generator and a tree farm. The Candy Isle Main article: The Candy Isle '' '''The Candy Isle' is a modded survival series featuring AmyLee33. Both are mermaids in the series which features marine life such as turtles, crabs and whales. The series also features fairies which can carry out jobs if tamed with sugar. Bookcraft Main article: Bookcraft Bookcraft's first episode was uploaded Oct 7, 2014. She set off in a fresh vanilla Minecraft world with one mission and one mission only - book themed builds! Yes, in this series of Stacy's, she picks out her favorite books and builds scenes using Minecraft materials. The first book she ventured into was The 21 Balloons. After attempting to build many scenes from the book, she eventually decided to work with a build team to speed the book along, and better bring her ideas to life. The build team she works with is called the Walschaerts Build Team, featuring Nathan_Oneday, the main member and founder of the team; PDawgWoolf, co-founder; Wezarr, head architect; GenericUnicorn, builder; Grayman99, builder; Jaspanda, redstone specialist; Zim_M, architect; and KenMcDee, builder. The second book chosen was Charlotte's Web, '''followed by '''The Hatchet, 101 Dalmatians, and Misty of Chincoteague. On average, there are about 5-7 large builds for each book. Bookcraft is one of Stacy's most difficult series to film, considering the amount of work it takes behind the scenes. In The Hatchet, for example, Stacy mentioned that the first episode took almost 11 hours to film and edit. Episodes are uploaded on Tuesdays and Fridays according to the weekly schedule, but this has been suspended for the remainder of the summer. Mineclash Main article: Mineclash '' '''Mineclash' is a weekly series Stacy plays with Graser10 it was originally only a 3 episode series. Occasionally other gamers (e.g StrauberryJam and HeyImBee)are ivinted, the general aim of the game is to collect multiple objects in survival while being based off of movies, popular culture, geography etc. The first person with all the items wins the challenge. Monday Vlogs Main Article: Monday Vlog The Monday vlog is Stacy's weekly video blog. She talks about life events, new merchandise, new series, and any changes to her channel that are happening. StacyVlogs Main Article: Stacyvlogs StacyVlogs is Stacy's vlogging channel, she mainly posts "follow me around" vlogs to this channel. She also posts gaming-related vlogs to her main channel StacyPlays every monday. The channel was originally edited by her friend Andy Rose. The channel currently has over 125,000 subscribers. In regards to her vlogging channel, Stacy has said: "I have a plan for this channel that will probably not take shape until the New Year.. but do not worry. Big things ahead. Thanks for all your support." Vlogging channel plan Quotes : Main article: StacyPlays/Quotes '' Friends * Joey Graceffa * LDShadowLady * iHasCupquake * Squaishey * Amy Lee * Stampylonghead * Strawberry17 * Graser10 * Parker Games * ThatOneTomahawk * Walschaerts Build Team * DulJuice * TheCampingRusher UHshe - Stacy.png|Stacy's UHShe Intro Stacy and meghan.jpg|Stacy with Meghan Stacy and Lizzie.jpg|Stacy with Lizzie Graser10 stacy.jpg|Stacy reluctantly taking a picture with Graser Stacyplays.jpg|Stacy wearing a Wonder Quest shirt Stacy stampy.png Stacy stripes.png 51ff2f013eaa12bccdf389520bb34a37.jpg stacy skin 1.jpg|'Stacy's original Skin''' Gallery Stacy's First Skin.png|Stacy's first skin Noob Quest Skin.png|Stacy's XBox Skin Mermaid Skin.png|Stacy's Mermaid Skin SHeep Skin.png|Purple sheep skin Stacy's Farm Skin Bookcraft.png|Bookcraft farmer skin StacyPlays Island of the Blue Dolphin Skin.png|Bookcraft Karana skin Swimsuit Skin Dogcraft.png|Dogcraft Swimsuit skin Jake The Dog Skin.png|Jake The Dog Costume Frozen Skin.png|Frozen skin Christmas Skin.png|Christmas Skin Stacy Canine Concierge.png|Canine Consierge Mineclash Summer Skin.png|Mineclash Summer Vacation skin Mabel Pines Skin.png The Rift Skin.png|"The Rift" skin Trivia *Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes", due to her favorite milk containing potato flakes. *She studied Journalism in college and minored in Political Philosophy. Dogcraft Q & A **She graduated from Brigham Young University as a Bachelor of Arts in 2005. https://www.linkedin.com/in/stacyhinojosa *Recently found out she had Celiac disease. Celiac disease *The creators of the game "The Long Dark" named the item "Stacy's grape soda" after her. Stacy's Grape Soda *She took piano lessons as a kid. Diversity episode 11 *She has never eaten a tomato. Stacy's Q & A *The earliest known video to feature Stacy was in Joey Graceffa's Hunger Craft survival series, episode 28, Stacy (while working for Teen.com) also featured in Finnick audition and the camping challenge. *Prior to Minecraft, the game Stacy was obsessed with was Farmville. Farmville vs. Minecraft *Her favorite movie is ''"The Chipmunck Adventure". ''Pixel Painters (9:43) *White is her favorite color. Stacy Sleuth's *Her favorite flower in real life and on Minecraft is the peony.Mineclash Ep. 35 (3:00) *She loves using alliteration. **For example, her Dogcraft vet is named "The Hound Hospital". References Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:Cube UHC Participants